mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Tornado
Blue Tornado is a superhero with weather-based powers on Mighty Med. Summary Blue Tornado is depicted as a tall man in a blue costume with a tornado. When he is in civilian disguise, he has a brown trench coat with a black fedora. He, according to Kaz, has a scar and wispy beard. He was seen spinning into a vortex when being treated at the hospital in Saving the People Who Save People. In Mighty Mole, Blue Tornado was turned evil by Skylar. Biography Blue Tornado, as Richard Kennedy, was first seen in Saving the People Who Save People going into the janitor's closet to go to Mighty Med at the Memorial Hospital, where Kaz noticed him and followed him. It was confirmed he was Blue Tornado when he took off his coat and hat. In Evil Gus, he tried fighting Gus during his mutation, but ultimately had his powers absorbed. After Gus was defeated by Gray Granite, his powers returned to him. He appeared in All That Kaz and Copy Kaz, but was not seen doing much. In How the Mighty Med Have Fallen, he was shown to be a part of the League of Heroes and helped other heroes fight off and attempt to capture Evil Skylar Storm and The Annihilator. He was turned evil by Skylar in Mighty Mole. In Storm's End, he joined evil Tecton on a mission given to them by The Annihilator to destroy Caduceo, and the only way to do that is with The Mirror of Zalcanikus. The two got into street clothes, and separated. Tecton went for the mirror, and Richard Kennedy went to go search for Caduceo's whereabouts. He was turned good again after The Annihilator died. Personality Blue Tornado, even as Richard Kennedy, is a silent man who does not show emotion. Powers *'Atmokinesis' - He has the power to control the weather even indoors. **'Whirlwind Mimicry' - With the power of weather, he can spin as fast as a tornado (he can spin at the speed of sound). He can even appear and disappear. **'Electrokinesis' - With the power of weather, his shocks could knock a nomo down and knock out super humans with a laser of strong enough lightning. He is able to generate electricity like Surge, Megahertz, and Skylar **'Atmogenesis' - He can generate natural weather phenomenons. *'Superhuman Strength' - As shown in the Mighty Med opening, he high-fived Oliver across the room. Trivia *Blue Tornado is a parody of DC Comic's Red Tornado or Marvel's Storm. *Blue Tornado has his own cereal named Blue Tornado-o's. *Blue Tornado is seen as the superhero who is treated by Kaz and Oliver in the main theme song. * He confirmed to Tecton that he doesn't talk much. *He might have a crush on Solar Flare II. In fact, he complimented her looks in The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar, but she melted his face off. *His cutout in The Domain was destroyed by Wallace and Clyde. *He is a mutant. *Despite being a recurring character, he had no lines throughout the show. Appearances Season 1 *Saving the People Who Save People *Evil Gus *All That Kaz *Fantasy League of Heroes *Copy Kaz *Two Writers Make a Wrong (Mentioned) Season 2 *How the Mighty Med Have Fallen *Mighty Mole *Storm's End *Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out *New Kids Are the Docs *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar (Mentioned) *The Mother of All Villains Gallery Category:Superhero Category:Superheroes Category:Minor Character Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Character Category:Hero turned Bad Category:Temporary Villains Category:Template documentation Category:Userboxes Category:Electrokinesis Category:Beards Category:Brown Hair Category:Former Villain Category:Male Superhero Category:Recurring Character Category:Evil turned Good Category:The Annihilator's Henchmen Category:Non-talking character